Demon and me
by mariahdoby13
Summary: This is AU Branch Timberlake a peaceful demon troll lives life until one day he was kidnapped by Vikings and was taken to see the one and only princess Poppy and change his life forever (Broppy on hold)
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

 **I'm new here it's my first story it's called Demon and me I hope you love my story my Wattpad no one knew me as Chipmunklover16 Thesnackpack sortiz327? Hello it's me Chipmunklover16**


	2. When will my life began?

**Hello everyone today I wrote a story demon and me hello Arya and the rest who knew me yes my Wattpad user is Chipmunklover16. Today I update stories it's my first story I hope you like it?**

 _"Demon trolls, ability_ to kill other trolls. And manipulate them with their minds, I am not like them. That's right! My name is Branch Timberlake. My dad Oaken was the king of the demon trolls we can kill other trolls who go near his kingdom. Ever since he gone...My mother and brother ruled the kingdom, they wanted me to be king of evil demons.

No I don't to be like them. Here's my story."

A blue troll with blue skin dark blue faded hair with dark blue wings, horns and tail, he wears a leafy vest and patched shorts. He roamed through the woods everyone knew him.

He was flying happily. And picking flowers.

And looked at the sunset and look at his side with a sigh.

"I wish I was loved someday."

He said to himself.

He flys and goes to his kingdom.

It's called the kingdom of Hell.

At the troll tree,

Astrid was sharping his staff ready to kill the kingdom of hell.

Hiccup was researching about them. "Strange...They said they live in the kingdom of hell." Hiccup said he kept reading as Astrid finished sharping her stick and practice to kill it.

Poppy was scraping booking what are demon trolls? She was scrapbooking a scary face troll. She cringed to see it.

In her kingdom, the troll tree and village and Berk live happily and harmony.

Dragons and demons don't get along, they harm innocent trolls. Vikings and trolls worked together to stop those demon trolls from killing everyone.

Branch flying roaming in Berk.

Everyone panicked.

"Demon troll!" One Viking said shouting altering everyone.

"Get down!" Gobber warmed the vikings.

Branch flys doing spins dragons roared loudly altering Astrid Hiccup and other trolls.

"I knew it!" Astrid going after it.

Hiccup pulled out his binoculars and sees a blue demon troll flying.

"Huh?!" He said as he hops on Toothless.

"Come on bud let's get that demon Troll!"

Toothless nods and jumps up in the air. Branch turned and notice dragons and Vikings with sharp weapons. His eyes widen in fear.

"Woah! Wait! I'm friendly! I don't hurt anyone! I'm homeschooled!"

He tried to make the Vikings understand, but didn't.

"Not gonna listen to a demon!" Astrid throws her spear on Branch as he dodge it and flys fast.

Astrid and Stormfly chases after him.

Branch flys in the forest hiding in the trees.

Astrid was looking for him.

Branch accidentally steps on sticks and blend in the trees with his hair and wings, so no one would check him.

Astrid didn't see him, she grunts in frustration, as her dragon flys away from the woods, far far away.

Branch slowly gets out from his hiding and sees no one.

He sighs in relief.

He thought in his head.

"Why?...Why is everyone hating me and everyone?..." He thought.

He flys in the woods.

As he began thinking in his head.

Meanwhile,

Poppy was hearing about the demon troll attacking Berk. She sees the demon who had blue skin.

She began to ordered her friends to find the demon troll.

"Now Astrid and Hiccup I need you guys to find the blue demon troll."

"That blue thing! Attacked Berk?! Now way!"

"As Princess soon be queen ordered to find the demon troll."

Astrid groaned. "Fine! Well find it!" She said.

Poppy then smiled. "Thanks guys," She said. Astrid then muttered under breath Hiccup wanted to know about the demon troll.

"Ready bud?" Hiccup asked to Toothless as he nods. As they fly off.

At the forest.

Branch was resting in his bed sleeping.

Dreaming what would he find a soulmate, who love him back.

Who can breathe fire like him, fly, swim like him or dance or love him.

He shook of his thoughts.

He began to fly.


	3. Finding the demon troll

**Hello again I'm back I updated this story this my story I wrote in the Wattpad if you see my book my username is Chipmunklover16. Enjoy.**

Astrid was sharpening her ax, she was ready to hurt demon trolls or kill them who tried to invade Berk. She gets up finished her sharp ax, and began practice.

"Those Demons are gonna get it! I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna kill them! And they'll be burning the way in hell!"

Astrid threw her ax on the tree trunk.

She began to practice more, and more.

Hiccup was busy writing about demons, while Toothless was purring in his sleep. Hiccup was leaning against Toothless's side.

He just writing more about the demon trolls.

"What is he, he's more blue then them as a dark demon troll who wanted to slaughter innocent people?...Or burning everything?..." Hiccup said himself sketching the body of the demon troll.

 **Meanwhile,**

Poppy was scrapbooking about the demon troll she saw,

he was blue with a big angry eyebrows about to fly over she made tiny dot eye people Astrid and Hiccup.

Chasing him but they he's gone.

"Who is he?...Why is he not evil or is he?" She thought. She was afraid of demon trolls.

She thought an idea.

She came out of her castle and went up to Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid.

"Guys! Guys!"

"What is it Poppy?.." Hiccup asked, Astrid was busy practicing

Her seek attack for the demon trolls. "It better be important Princess?! Cause I'm busy trying to kill a demon troll!" Astrid said as she threw her ax on the tree bark.

Poppy cringed to see that. She then said.

"Well, I was thinking you guys capture a demon troll to know what he Look like?"

Astrid still cutting things in rage.

"You think?! Those demons are black colored grey vicious things! Who wanted to kill things!"

Hiccup then thought of it.

"Yeah, we will find him or her but what if they can kill?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid cracked her knuckles.

"I can break their wings and their spines!" Hiccup shuddered to imagine that.

"No as Princess I want you guys to find it. Please?" Poppy asked she made the adorable eyes.

Astrid then rolled her eyes, and sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh! Fine! Please don't make those eyes?!" Astrid asked in a anger way, as Poppy smiled.

"Great! Thank you guys."

Poppy went to her castle. Hiccup then hops on to Toothless and Astrid hops on Stormfly.

"Alright, bud ready?" Hiccup asked as Toothless nods. As he jumps and flies up in the air.

Their friends went up to them riding their dragons.

"Where are you guys going?!" Ruff nut asked started to get interested. "We're finding demon troll."

"Demon trolls?!" Fishlegs said nervously thinking about them harming vikings and trolls.

"If they try to hurt they'll be meeting my fist!" Astrid said.

Ruff nut then smirked. "This is going to be fun!" As they go off finding him.

 **Here it is everyone! I updated**

 **it love it? I'll update more of it thank you for liking my book**


	4. Captured

**Hello again I'm back! For more of the Demon and me!**

 **Thank you** **for** **liking** **my** **book. And** **we** **continue** **my** **story!**

Branch was looking at the flowers.

He was laying on, he was enjoying the warm summer breeze.

Thistle was busy wanted to kill anyone or his family in the kingdom of hell.

That where they live in the forest

Dark brewing filled with demons trolls who have hatred for other trolls and Vikings and everyone.

Branch was just flying around picking flowers and apples.

Two trolls was orange skin pink hair wearing a white goddess dress. With a blue troll with blue skin and green hair. Wearing a black shorts with green patches. With a strap around it.

Branch went upside down greeted them.

"Hello Adam! Eve!"

(Let's just say Adam and Eve have clothes?)

"Hello Branch. I see you're finding love?" Adam asked.

Branch came down picks the apple looking at it. "Well...Maybe?.. I didn't find the right girl yet...She's out there maybe she's a beautiful demon girl like me not so mean..."

He said smiling thinking in his head.

He looked at the forest filled with beautiful flowers.

Beautiful lilacs, Roses, violets, lilies and daffodils and tulips.

Branch smiled and breathes in calmly.

Adam then patted Branch's back.

"Don't worry bud you'll find love she's out there." Adam said, Branch then smiled.

"Yeah well I'm gonna gonna puck more flowers. Bye Adam and Eve." He flew away as they wave bye.

Branch was flying around happily,

picking flowers. In the garden looking at the beautiful summer day.

He was flying around. Singing his heart out, suddenly he was interrupted by a loud scream.

He was flys fasts to check out what's going on, he saw his family and all demon trolls running for their lives trying to fight back from the viking teens with their dragons, but their dragons blows fire on them. Branch gasped as Astrid saw him.

"There he is!" She pointed to him as he flys fasts.

"After that demon troll!"

They rode their dragons to chase him.

"Branch!" Thistle cried for his brother's name.

Branch flys faster as he can suddenly Heather pulled out her bow and arrow trying to aim him.

Branch fly fast as he could, but suddenly the arrow aimed him to the wing.

"UGH!" Branch cried in pain as he falls to the ground in pain.

He then wakes up to see blurriness, he wakes up in pain. He checked for injuries. He saw an arrow on his right wing. His blue eyes widen,

his body aches, he inhaled deeply and exhale and then he screamed loudly in pain. He roared loudly, in pain.

His screaming alerted the Vikings.

"He's there!" Hiccup said as the others follow Hiccup.

Branch tries to pull the arrow out of his wing painfully.

Before he would get caught suddenly too late. Astrid picked him up.

"I guess Heather's a shot like shooting a fish in a barrel." Hiccup then facepalms. Branch was in pain too weak to fight back, in pain.

"Let's take him to the troll village." Hiccup said as they rode the dragons.

Branch is captured, never escape or getting out of there.

Thistle witnessed it and begin warning his parents, his grandmother, and his demon troll people that branch was kidnapped. They have a plan to rescue branch before he would be gone forever...

 **Oh no! Poor Branch!!!!! I hope he's okay, thank you for liking my story**


	5. Meeting the right one

Branch suddenly wakes up in a cell. He suddenly gets up painfully. He saw gauze and a bandage on his left wing. He touched it, try not to make it worst.

"W-Where am I?..." Branch said himself. As he gets up seeing a cage he's in it.

A blonde boy with long hair smile sinisterly on him. Branch jumped back in fear. "Look at this! He can squeeze him!"

"No, Tuff nut! Leave him be!" The teen said with auburn hair and green eyes looking at him, checking if he's ok. Branch backed up scared.

"This poor thing he didn't deserve it." The obese teen said feeling bad for Branch.

"Feeling bad for him? Ha! That thing is a killing thing! Who wanted to kill mankind!"

The blonde hair said angry. Branch was too scared to speak.

The auburn haired teen looked at him. And lean close to his face on the cage, Branch was too scared, his blue eyes widen in fear. The auburn teen then said.

"Hey, it's ok we're not gonna hurt you...We just wanted to know what you are?..."

Branch still frozen scared.

"Can you hear me?...Can you talk?" The auburn teen asked.

Branch swallowed a bit. "M-My...name is Branch...Branch Timberlake, the prince of the kingdom of hell."

He introduce himself. The auburn teen then smiled crept in his face.

"Nice to meet you I'm Hiccup, these are my friends, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuff nut, Ruff nut, Snoutloud and my dragon Toothless!" He showed him to everyone, Toothless goes close to his face.

Branch backed up scared. Toothless cocked his head and made a purr noise.

"Uh...hi?..." Branch saw his wing in a bandage. He gasped before he would let out a agonize scream again. Hiccup stopped him.

"Wait, Before you'll scream in pain we patched you up and show you to see princess Poppy. She sent us to find you." Hiccup said.

Branch's eyes lid up.

"Who is she?..." Branch thought.

"Then lets take him to her." Astrid said as she yanks the cage with the demon troll in it, off of Hiccup's hands as they go to the troll village, the tree and the kingdom of rainbow trolls.

Inside the rainbow castle

Poppy was looking through the window, waiting for Hiccup and the others finding the demon troll.

She thought they have no luck or they're killed by him?

Poppy shuddered to imagine that.

Peppy came in walking try not to hurt himself.

"My dear Princess." King Peppy greeted, hugging his daughter as Poppy hugged back smiling.

"Hi, dad." She greeted. "How's my daughter doing?" King Peppy asked as Poppy smiled. "I'm ok, dad just worrying about my friends, I was going to be Queen soon, since I told them to find the demon troll." She said started to get worried.

Peppy chuckled softly as he patted her back and rubs it.

"It's okay, Stoick told me their trained." Poppy smiled at him softly. "You're right dad."

Poppy said as she then hugged him more. As Peppy chuckled as he hugged back. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine dad." Poppy said.

"Okay, then." As he walked away to another room.

Poppy then looking through the window.

She heard her door knocking, as suddenly a foot breaks the tiny door down, startling Poppy.

She went outside and see Astrid and the others back after finding the demon troll.

"Astrid! You don't have to break down door."

Astrid then rolled her eyes.

"Poppy we got the demon you told us to find. Here it is!"

She shows him to Poppy. Branch saw her.

She had beautiful pink eyes like beautiful aura in the night. Branch's heart began to flutter, he doesn't care about his pain, his injured wing and escaping, he cared about he falls for the princess.

He began to smile softly and sighed dreamily placing his hand on his heart feeling beating fast, he smiled sweetly.

Poppy looked at him. As he grinned showing his sharp teeth smiling.

Poppy backed up scared.

"Uh...W-Who's That?..." Poppy asked scared. Backing up in fear.

"We found him who flys around Berk. I think his name is Branch."

Hiccup said, Branch still in the cage in love with Poppy.

She was still see his teeth, his sharp.

"Uh, Astrid Hiccup, take him to the dungeon."

"I got one for him!" Astrid would beat him up. "No, put him in a cell and be nice to him." Poppy said.

As Astrid grumbled under breath as she yank the cage from Hiccup and goes to the dungeon.

 **There you go guys sorry for taking so long but i update it thank you for the chapters you guys like**


	6. Welcome to the torture chamber

**Hello again sorry it's been long with thisstory I was busy with finals.**

 **And other things I hope you love this story.**

Astrid threw the injured demon troll in the cell.

Branch yelped being thrown and landed on the cold hard floor.

"Ow..." Branch winced in pain, as Astrid slammed the door locked.

Hiccup then said. "Astrid! Poppy said about to be nice to it!" Astrid rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it?! He's a demon troll! Demon trolls get punishments!"

"What is a punishment?..." Branch asked curiously.

"I'll show you!" Astrid opened the door of The torture chamber.

The room was filled with Axe, mace, The torture death.

Hiccup got chills down his spine to see those things making them feel uncomfortable.

Fishlegs looked at the tiny Guillotine he touched it as it chop the tiny rag doll head off. Fishlegs backed up scared.

"Uh...Where did you get this chamber?..." Fishlegs asked.

Snoutloud then smirked and said.

"My family own this to kill dragons but not anymore. We're gonna torture this one!"

He pointed to Branch who is chained up on his leg with a ball.

"Welcome to the torture chamber! It's where innocent demons like you deserve to be punished!" Astrid then said.

Branch then smiled.

"It kindle looks like a relaxed room." He said smiling as he lays on the The chair from limb to limb chair relaxing is arms and legs.

Everyone was shocked. Astrid's eyes were narrowed.

"So you wanted go the hard way?!" She asked. Astrid showed Branch the axe and table to anyone be dismembered. "Oh...The thing that could cut nails." Branch use the axe the cut his sharp toe nails.

Astrid then her expression like this.

She was annoyed and angry.

"That's it!" Astrid said as she grabbed him and threw him in the cell, where he hisses in pain to his wing and his sore legs.

Astrid walked out and slammed the door, Hiccup sighed. "This is not go so well."

Branch looked at Hiccup who looked back.

"Sorry about that she's like that when demon trolls harm people."

He said.

Meanwhile, At the kingdom of the hell.

The blue and black female troll wear a black dress and a leafy vest. Black wings and a tail, her name is Twig.

She and Thistle had a plan to save Branch.

"We got a plan to get our brother out from a prison!" Twig said.

"I know sister, we will get our demons people to destroy the village, and we'll save him." Thistle said. "Yes...Don't worry Branch we'll save you and kill the trolls!" Twig said.

"We will...As king we'll save the prince!" Thistle said.

 **Done!!!! Here's my story!!!!**

 **I hope you like my story! I was gonna update more of it.**


	7. Wake up callDinner disasters

At night.

Branch was sleeping in his cell, dreaming about Princess Poppy.

Branch was purring sleeping smiling in his sleep.

(In his dream)

He was dancing in the meadows dancing with Poppy.

She wears a beautiful dark blue dress. With short sleeves on it.

They were dancing around, in the meadows filled with red poppies. That's her name Princess Poppy.

Dancing with him.

"Oh Branch, I love you!" Poppy said to him. Branch's heart fluttered and smiled. His first true love. "I love you too Poppy."

He danced doing spins with her and lifted her up.

Him and her was about to kiss.

"Wake up..."

"What?"

"Wake up!"

"Huh?!!"

Suddenly something splash water on him to wake him up.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!" Branch screamed in surprise. He was wet, cold and scared. He looked around he saw he was in his cell, was Astrid spraying hose on him.

"Rise and shine!" Astrid said spraying water at Branch Who struggling and kept hissing and

Screaming.

Hiccup came up to her stopping her. "Astrid! That's enough! Be nice!" Hiccup told her as Astrid rolled her eyes.

Branch shook off drying his hair and his clothes. As Astrid left

Hiccup gave him breakfast.

Branch still looking at it as looked

Gave Hiccup concern face.

"What's this?..." Branch asked.

"It's porridge. With strawberries and blueberries and bananas it is a demon trolls strength to have these food."

Branch touched his bandage wing.

"I am able fly?..." Branch asked as he jumps as he lands on the ground in pain.

"Ow..." He gets up he looked at his wing.

"I'm sorry but you can't...I'm afraid, since that arrow shot your wing it almost leave a hole on it."

Hiccup said. As Branch's jaw dropped. His wing was still in a bandage he was about to cry.

"Now I'll never fly, and ever gonna see my brother and my sister again and my friends Adam and Eve...T...They'll miss me..."

Branch has tears spill down his face.

Toothless and Hiccup looked at each other, Branch wipes the tears off his face.

"I know how you feel, I know it's hard to miss your family you been close to them.

"Yeah...All my mom wanted me to be king of hell to be Evil! But I can't...All I wanted is someone to love me..."

Hiccup nodded. "I understand." Before Branch eats again, he suddenly notice Toothless' tail has a red color wing.

"What happened to your dragon's tail?" Branch asked, Hiccup petted Toothless.

"Well, we were defending ourselves. I shot him. When nobody believe me...I stumbled across him. But I saw him he was scared like me, so I can't kill him.

Dragons are loyal to other people." Hiccup petted Toothless as Toothless purrs softly.

At the castle,

Poppy was scrapbooking.

About Branch in the felt fabric of the scrapbook was blue troll with black wings and tail and a scary expression.

Poppy cringed a bit.

She began scrapbooking about him.

"Is he very nice or something?..." She said to herself.

As she continued.

"As Princess Poppy's friends. Hiccup, Toothless Astrid and the others set out to find the demon troll. When her trusty bow hunter, Heather, caught him and brings him to the castle.

Princess Poppy, saw him, she was scared and tell her friends to take him to the dungeon, and be nice to him."

Poppy finished scrapbooking. Her scrapbook. As she walked to her friends the snack pack were talking to her.

"Are you sure the demon troll is not scary?..." Biggie asked clenching to Mr. Dinkles.

"I don't know, Maybe I should invite him...For dinner..." Poppy said thinking, as the snack pack gasped. "Why?!" Suki asked scared.

"What if he's gonna hurt or eat you alive Poppy?!" Cooper asked scared.

"I don't know, I don't think he's not gonna hurt me. If I see him again and prove as if he's not gonna a evil thing." Poppy said confidently.

Toothless went up to her and made a grunt noise.

"I know Toothless." Poppy said, smiling.

That night.

Hiccup released Branch from the dungeon, Branch slowly comes out of his cell.

Ruff nut and Tuff nut crack their knuckles smirking at him like they are sinisterly planning something.

Branch felt a lump on his throat, as continue to walk with the Vikings to see Princess Poppy.

At the table.

Poppy, DJ Suki, Cooper, Biggie, Smidge, Fuzzbert and Guy Diamond were in their seats waiting for a guess.

They were nervous and scared at the same time.

"Are you sure about this Poppy?."

DJ Suki asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, What if that demon was gonna hurt us?!" Biggie asked scared clenching Mr. Dinkles Who squeaked.

"Don't worry, guys nothing's not gonna happened to us, I promise."

Poppy said as the door began to opened slowly was Branch nervous and scared.

The snack pack stood silent, they saw Branch.

Branch curled his tail up in fear scared, he clasped his hands his wings her down.

He sat in the seat, the snack pack stood scared fear.

"That's an opposite attract?" Cooper asked as everyone looked at him with confuse looks.

"What?" Cooper asked.

Branch sat not talking.

"Okay, we can eat now with this new visitor." Biggie said as everyone ate.

Branch takes the plate of treats suddenly he sniffed the smell of blue berry pie. He spotted to it and his tongue sticks out.

DJ notice.

"What's with him?" She pointed him.

Branch saw them and put his tongue back and looked down and keeps eating.

He notice apples slices, fruits on the table, he began to bound like an Predator.

Guy diamond was about to take one berry. Suddenly Branch tackles the table. Guy diamond yelped in fear scared as everyone backed up scared.

Branch accidentally spills food on everyone.

Satin and Chenille screamed loudly.

"Ahhh!!! My dress!!!" Chenille screamed.

"My hair!!!!" Satin cried.

"Don't look Mr. Dinkles!!!!" Biggie said scared.

"Someone helps us!!!" Guy diamond cried.

Hiccup and the others including King Peppy heard the noises in there.

"That's werid..." Fishlegs said.

They hear clashing noises.

"That's it! I'm going in there!" Astrid said.

"Wait shouldn't we not interrupted them?" Hiccup asked as they hear one of the trolls screaming.

"Oh that's it!"

Astrid Bursts in as she and the others saw Branch eating berries everyone's covered in food. And the table was flipped over.

He saw Astrid and the others, he yelped as he hid in the sheets in fear.

"Astrid! Take him back to dungeon!" Satin said pointing Branch.

Astrid grabbed him as she takes him away. Branch looked at Poppy one more time, she smiled and he smiled back.

Hiccup face palmed to see everything a mess.

And sighed.

"This can't get any worse?..." Hiccup asked to himself.

 **Done! Sorry about the delay I was busy with school and stuff, but I came back.**

 **I'll update more of it. Thank you for liking the story.**


	8. Still in love

**Sorry for waiting I haven't update this cause I'm in the Wattpad writing stories sorry I wish people have reviews of my story of course here it is.**

Twig was packing her stuff sneaking out from the dark forest trying to save her brother.

She was only saying that cause she doesn't want her good side caught by her brother Thistle and her mom.

She flys searching for him.

"Don't worry, brother I'm coming for ya!"

She flies in the air at the night sky moon rising shinning above her. Twig gotta make it fast before day time.

Branch was in the cell, thinking about Poppy more.

He was looking at the Ceiling, thinking and loving her so much.

Branch looking at the beautiful night moon shinning above him in his cell the beautiful sky stars above him.

"I need to tell her! But what...After this...Dinner and stuff...Ugh!" Branch pushes his face running his fingers to his blue hair.

He still in love with her.

"My pretty, flower is still in there."

Branch said sighing dreamily.

He began to sing the song.

" _It's alright, it's okay_

 _To try and hide your feelings today_

 _Been around, been away_

 _But I won't let it stay the same..._

 _I remember when you lit me up with your touch_

 _The fire within me_

 _When I'm feeling empty_

 _You fill me up right up baby_

 _You fill me up right up_

 _I remember when you lit me up with your touch_

 _The fire within me_

 _When I'm feeling empty_

 _You fill me up right up, baby_

 _You fill me up right up._

 _I guess I'm Still in love, still in love_

 _Still in love, still in love with you_

 _Still in love, still in love_

 _Still in love, still in love with you_

 _Still in love, still in love._

Poppy was brushing her hair she hears his voice. She crept downstairs the dungeon. She saw him sing his heart out. Poppy smiled watching him.

 _Still in love, still in love with you_

 _Still in love, still in love_

 _Still in love, still in love with you_

 _Can't let it get to me_

 _Oh no, lord knows_

 _The way I let it get to me_

 _Saying I_

 _Want you baby_

 _Just saying I really Want you baby_

 _'Cause I remember when you_

 _Lit me up with your touch_

 _I remember when you_

 _Lit me up with your touch_

 _So yeah."_

 _Branch finished singing._

 _He saw Poppy who hides quickly._

 _"Oh, sorry Princess did I wake you up?" Branch asked._

 _"No, it's okay. I want to hear you sing more." Poppy said smiling_

As Branch smiled and began to sing more.

 _"Not tryna be indie_

Not tryna be cool

Just tryna be in this

Tell me how you choose

Can you feel why you're in this

Can you feel it through

All of the windows

Inside this room..."

Poppy listen him sing and smiled.

"Cause I wanna touch you, baby

And I wanna feel you, too

I wanna see the sunrise and your sins

Just me and you." Poppy then sings too.

Light it up, on the run

Let's make love, tonight...

Make it up, fall in love, try..."

Branch sings more.

"But you'll never be alone

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Baby, I'm right here

I'll hold you when things go wrong

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Baby, I'm right here

I'll be with you from dusk till dawn

Baby, I'm right here.."

Poppy began to grew friendship with him.

At the dark forest.

Twig was calling her animal friends

Her wolf, chipmunks and a red fox and bunny. As they went up to her.

"Yes Princess Twig?" The red fox.

"I need you guys help!" Twig begged.

"And what's the favor Your highness?" The chipmunk asked? As the tallest chipmunk with glasses, smacked him to shut up.

"Stop Alvin!"

"Okay! Okay Simon!" Alvin said.

"Alright princess we'll help you what do you need help?"

"My brother is captured by the trolls! I need to save him!" Twig said as begged.

"Ok! Ok! Hop on!" The red fox let her hop onto her as they ride to find the castle where Branch was held captive.

 **Hello again I hope you like this sorry about waiting still**


	9. Songs from the demon troll

**Hello again everyone sorry, for waiting that I have writers block. I was busy with my Broppy book with the chapters but here's my story,**

 **Btw put one your iPod while reading the songs,**

 **'Counting stars' by One republic**

 **'All of me' by John legend**

 **'Summer love' by Justin Timberlake**

 **Enjoy!!!!**

Branch slept in his bed thinking about Poppy.

He was comfortable in a nice bed.

Meanwhile,

Twig was riding on her wolf looking at the castle.

"Don't worry, brother I'm coming!" Twig said kept riding.

 **Next morning.**

Branch wakes up yawning, smiling spending more time with Poppy.

He felt the sun peered up to his face, he opened his eyes, getting up. Stretching and yawning.

"Today's a good day." Branch said.

As he was waiting for Princess Poppy.

He then sees Poppy coming downstairs to the dungeon.

"Hi, Princess!" Branch said cheerfully wanted to see her smiling.

"Hey Branch." Poppy greeted back.

"Is it true you can sing?"

"Yeah! My friends and my family said I had a pretty voice." Branch blushed lightly and smiled.

"Can you sing more songs to me?"

Poppy asked.

"Sure princess."

Branch began to sing more songs.

 _"Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars..._

 _I see this life_

 _Like a swinging vine_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my faces flashing signs_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find_

 _The old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I, feel something so right_

 _Doing the wrong thing_

 _I, feel something so wrong_

 _But doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel the love_

 _And I feel it burn_

 _Down this river every turn_

 _Hope is a four letter word_

 _Make that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I, feel something so wrong_

 _But doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars._

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned."_ Branch finished the song.

Poppy smiled hearing more.

"One more cause I wanted to hear your voice one more time."

"Okay, as you wish my princess."

Poppy smiled wanted to hear him sing.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind..._

Poppy smiled felt her heart beating to listen more from him.

 _"'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you_

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

 _Risking it all, though it's hard_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all, all of me_

 _And you give me all, all of you...All..."_

Poppy clapped more excitedly.

"You should be singing in the party!"

Branch blushed curled his tail up and his wings.

"A-Are you sure?..."

"Yeah! It's okay my friends won't hurt a fly."

"I-I don't know..."

"Why not?..." poppy looked concerned.

"All demon trolls can hurt trolls like that, my family can hurt any troll of the kingdom of Hell. But I'll never hurt you..."

Branch looked at her eyes.

Poppy then grasped his hand gently, Branch began to sing more songs.

" _Ridin' in the drop top with the top down_

 _Saw you switchin' lanes girl_

 _Pull up to the red light, lookin' right_

 _Come here, let me get your name girl_

 _Tell me where you from, what you do, what you like_

 _Let me pick your brain girl_

 _And tell me how they got that pretty little face on that pretty little frame girl_

 _But let me show you 'round, let me take you out_

 _Bet you we could we could have some fun girl_

 _Cause we can do it fast (fast), slow, whichever way you wanna run girl_

 _But let me buy you drinks, better yet rings_

 _Do it how you want it done girl_

 _And who would've thought that you could be the one cause I_

 _I can't wait to fall in love with you_

 _You can't wait to fall in love with me_

 _This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

 _This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

 _Come on and lemme show you 'round_

 _Let me take you out, bet you we could have some fun girl_

 _Cause we can dress it up, we can dress it down_

 _Any way you want it done girl_

 _Or we can stay home, talkin' on the phone_

 _Rappin' 'til we see the sun girl_

 _Do what I gotta do, just gotta show you that I'm the one girl_

 _Well I'mma freak you right, each and every night_

 _I know how to do it insane girl_

 _Cause I can make it hot, make it stop_

 _Make you wanna say my name girl_

 _Come on baby please cause I'm on my knees_

 _Can't get you off my brain girl_

 _But who would've thought that you could be the one cause I_

 _I can't wait to fall in love with you_

 _You can't wait to fall in love with me_

 _This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

 _This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

 _Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

 _You can't wait to fall in love with me_

 _This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

 _This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

 _The summer's over for the both of us_

 _But that doesn't mean we should give up on love_

 _You're the one I've been thinking of_

 _And I knew the day I met you you'd be the one_

 _I can't wait to fall in love with you_

 _You can't wait to fall in love with me_

 _This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

 _This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

 _Cause I can't wait to fall in love with you_

 _You can't wait to fall in love with me_

 _This just can't be summer love, you'll see_

 _This just can't be summer love (L-O-V-E)_

 _[Set the Mood Prelude]_

 _Let me set the mood right_

 _Cause I'm gonna make you feel alright_

 _Let me set the mood right_

 _Cause I'm gonna make you feel alright_

 _Gotta set the mood right_

 _And that may make you feel alright_

 _I'm gonna set the mood right_

 _I promise baby you'll feel alright_

 _Just let me set the mood right_

 _And that may make you feel alright_

 _I'm gonna set the mood right_

 _And you will say my name tonight_

 _If I set the mood right_

 _Promise girl you'll feel alright_

 _If you let me set the mood right_

 _I'll make you feel so good tonight_

 _If it feels good to you then it'll feel good to me_

 _Let me set the mood right-"_

Branch notice Poppy opening the cage.

"Huh?..."

"I want you to sing the troll party please?..."

Branch couldn't resist it.

"Okay, I will."

Poppy gasped happily and hugged him tight.

"You'll Do Great as demon trolls can sing like that."

Branch blushed.

"Thanks Princess."

"You can call me Poppy."

"Okay, Poppy." Branch smiled

 **A/n**

 **Thank you for reading this, I'll try updating this.**

 **Of what Twig going yo save her brother soon.**

 **Thank you! Everyone.**


	10. Branch’s first concert

Branch is out of his cage, he felt nervous and scared, of going on the stage infront of trolls.

One of Demon trolls hates music who really kills and manipulate people.

He slowly gets out of there. And went up to her. He hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry I'm at your side." Branch hugged her more as Poppy flinched.

They go outside it was a night time everyone glowbugs around them they saw one of Poppy's friends friends the snack pack, one of them looked at him like he's a freak show.

"Who's that?!" The pink troll who look like Poppy was male scared back up, Branch felt like he was a freak. Poppy hugged him tight.

"Stop it! Clover!"

"Why?! He's dangerous!" Clover said back up.

"Be nice! He's not like one them! He's nice and gentle! Just please guys!" The princess said.

"I'm sorry...I thought he was..."

"Clover Stop."

"Okay, Poppy I'm sorry."

"Okay, guys no more calling him like that." Poppy said as the others looked at each other as some of them nodded.

 **Meanwhile** ,

Twig was looking for the castle somewhere.

"Any sign for my brother?!" Twig asked in worry.

She walked in the forest with her animal friends looking for them.

"No didn't see him we tried!"

"No! We can't let him be in the castle forever!" Twig said in worry.

They began searching.

Meanwhile at the trolls village.

Branch was in stages seeing the trolls. Behind the curtains.

"Woah...It's cool to be on stage, I never been on a stage before..."

"You haven't...?" Poppy asked.

"No...I was raised by mom my mom, dad and siblings..."

"Oh...But don't worry you got me."

Branch smiled softly.

Branch came up on stage nervous looking around seeing a microphone in front of him.

And began to breathe in and out and began to sing.

" _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars..."_

Music came up as some of the trolls plays the flute and that accident hit Astrid causing her to grab it and hit to him in the head causing him to knock out.

" _I see this life_

 _Like a swinging vine_

 _Swing my heart across the line_

 _In my faces flashing signs_

 _Seek it out and ye shall find_

 _The old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I, feel something so right_

 _Doing the wrong thing_

 _I, feel something so wrong_

 _But doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _I feel the love_

 _And I feel it burn_

 _Down this river every turn_

 _Hope is a four letter word_

 _Make that money_

 _Watch it burn_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold_

 _And I don't think the world is sold_

 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _I, feel something so wrong_

 _But doing the right thing_

 _I could lie, could lie, could lie_

 _Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _But baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be counting stars_

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

 _Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be_

 _Baby I been, I been prayin' hard_

 _Said no more counting dollars_

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars._

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned_

 _Take that money and watch it burn_

 _Sink in the river the lessons I learned."_

Branch finished the song as the trolls from audience cheered for him.

Branch smiled felt his cheek were red.

Poppy smiled.

He began to sing more songs.

He then whispers to Poppy as she nodded.

" _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit, wait..._

 _It's just a midnight summer's jam_

 _The air's so thin, but we don't give a damn_

 _The starry sky across the night_

 _Where we pretend it's our last chance to dance_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight."_

All of the trolls dancing glow bugs shines bright like disco balls.

Poppy began to dance to it.

Hiccup, and other Vikings and dragons watched.

Fishlegs began to take notes.

"Interesting!"

 _"It's in the air, hospitality_

 _Anything you want, what's mine is yours_

 _But, don't you worry about the way I talk, woo_

 _It's where I'm from, come and get you some, uh_

 _Hey, all of the locals are happy to get out and meet a new face_

 _We dance in circles, on and on, dosey-do and then we sway_

 _Even the old folks'll come out and rock_

 _And we just hopin' the music don't stop 'til the next day_

 _It's just a midnight summer's jam_

 _The air's so thin, but we don't give a damn_

 _The starry sky across the night_

 _Where we pretend it's our last chance to dance_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Y'all can't do better than this_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Act like the south ain't the shit_

 _Act like the south ain't the, south ain't the shit_

 _Summer nights, I love those_

 _Summer nights, I love those_

 _Summer nights, I love those_

 _Summer nights."_

 _"it's sweaty out here, baby."_ The red female troll said with a giggle.

" _Go hard_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _Go, go hard_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _Brother E, hit me with somethin'!"_

Cooper then began to play his harmonica.

{ _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow}_

 _Ugh, come on!_

Cooper plays the harmonica more time.

{ _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow}_

 _I don't like it, I love it, ugh!_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow}_

 _Ugh, come on, move somethin'_

 _{I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow}_

 _Wait, it's just a midnight summer's jam_

 _The air's so thin, but we don't give a damn_

 _The starry sky across the night_

 _Where we pretend it's our last chance to dance_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _It starts at midnight, midnight, midnight_

 _Start it over (I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow)_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _After midnight_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _Move somethin'_

 _After midnight_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _Shake somethin'_

 _After midnight, please don't stop the music_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _Feels good_

 _I glow, I glow, I glow, I glow_

 _After midnight, please don't stop the music!_

The song began to fade as everyone cheered loudly.

Branch smiled bowed down smiled Poppy smiled to him.

Time Skip

Branch was sleeping. Suddenly he heard noises to his bed room.

He wanted to know who it is, that came from his window.

He then looked at his window he recognize someone.

"Twig?..."


	11. Rescue attempt pt 1

"Twig?!!"

He sees his little sister known as the princess of Hell. Twig Timberlake.

"Twig What are you doing here?!!"

"Saving you brother! Now come on quickly before the trolls would get you!-"

"Wait...Wait! I'm not going back..." Branch said.

Twig kept pulling him. "Please come on Brother before the trolls will capture us." Twig pulling him more suddenly, Branch jerk his arms away from her.

"Twig! Please!"

"Come on Branch! Let's go-"

"No please!"

"TWIG WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Branch snapped as she backed up fearfully she never heard her brother yell before.

Branch inhaled and exhaled. "I'm sorry I yelled Twig, but I can't leave because I love it hear I meet new people and girl."

"Who...?!" Twig asked. "Who is she? Is she a demon troll too?"

"No she isn't she was the princess of the trolls. Princess Poppy." Branch sighed dreamily smiling.

Twig suddenly trying to pull her brother out of there.

"Right now, I need you you to escape out of there I'm trying to save you,"

"Twig. Please..."

"No! Come on!" She was trying to fly with him but Branch backed away trying not to fly with his injured wing.

"Branch! Come on!"

"I...I...-"

"We need you!"

"I...can't...I can't..."

"Branch you need to fly-"

"I SAID I CAN'T FLY!" Branch snapped. Twig stood there in shock.

"What...?"

Branch sighed looking at his injured bandage up wing that he couldn't fly when his leg is injured.

"I can't fly Twig I was injured...Because...I was captured by them...But then this girl changes my life...I...Wanted someone to love me...Okay. I don't wanna leave..." Branch said sadly.

Twig doesn't want her brother to be staying their forever with a injured wing that he can't fly.

Twig thought an idea by grabbing her brother trying fly with him.

"Ah! Twig what are you doing?!" Branch exclaimed in fright being pulled by his sister who was flying in the air. "Trying to bust you out of there your being mind controlled that's why!" She said as Branch struggles but terrified by his sister being carried and flying almost feet down in mid air.

"AHHH!!!! TWIG!!!! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Branch exclaimed loudly.

"No! I can't stand my brother being endangered by those trolls captured you!"

Suddenly the trolls hear his screams, along with Toothless who heard it awoken from his screams.

Toothless saw it and began to roar that attracted the trolls.

"Uh oh..." Twig said fearfully trying to fly quickly. Branch was clinging on his dear life, he doesn't want to leave he already got there that he met his true love the princess of the trolls, and people new adored him by his singing.

"Twig let me go!" Branch begged more,

One of the trolls brought an arrow to aim the target and they ready to aim. Darius telling Aspen to shoot.

"Ready..." Aspen hesitated

"FIRE!" He aimed as the arrow aimed to her and Branch then...

Branch and Twig were about to get hit suddenly.

"AHH!!!!" A scream was heard was a agonizing pain like someone is hit they were falling to the trees and the ground.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if it's short**

 **I'm gonna update more of the full chapter sorry I haven't update this I have writer's block a lot. Here it is. I am going to be busy on it a lot.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	12. Rescue attempt pt 2

**Hey Everyone sorry I haven't update for a while, I was busy with school and being stress to deal is difficult about dealing with school, homework and things, I hate being stress But I'm going to be ok for now i haven't update since September that was depressed a lot. I migh update soon as possible.**

 **Enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the kingdom of Hell.**

Thistle was looking for his sister who has been seen flying around looking for something in the dark forest.

"Where is She?!" Thistle asked looking around as he sees in her bedroom was empty and the scarlet red curtains were flew in gently in the wind, he looked everywhere for her a lot before he step on the crunchy noise was piece of paper that he was stepping on.

"Huh..?" He looked at it before picking it up and started reading it, his eyes were widen in shock.

"Oh, no..." Thistle said in a quite tone.

Branch opened his eyes waking up to see the forest he gets up cracking his back but feeling his whole body and wing aching getting up weakly but didn't see Twig was caressing her injured bleeding wing she was crying in pain.

"Twig!" Branch ran up to his sister who gasped to see her wing was injured a lot.

"Twig! Oh my god...I'm so sorry..." He tries to help her out, she gets up in excruciating pain with her wing while crying in pain.

"Branch It hurts!" Twig cried while holding her bleeding wing as Branch looked at it. He sighed.

"This is all my fault...You got to trust me that you'll be okay," Branch said picking Twig up bridal style walking to the forest to go to the castle.

"Don't worry Twig. I got you. I'll let you let the trolls help you-"

"No! Don't let them take me and you."

"Twig, trust they won't hurt you."

 **Meanwhile,**

Astrid and Hiccup flew in the air searching for them.

"I knew they were demon trolls coming over there!" She said still mad.

Hiccup then said. "Now Astrid, I'm sure, we'll find them."

"Hiccup, I don't want to say this but is there any demon trolls came out of no where can tear us in half?" Fishlegs asked being afraid of what the demon trolls will do something.

"Don't be like that, beside I know Branch was a nice guy," Hiccup said while flying with their dragons finding Twig and Branch.

Thistle flys fast finding Twig.

The blue demon trolls looked and fly everywhere at the night as the moon shines above him.

* * *

"TWIG?! TWIG WHERE ARE YOU?! TWWWWWIIIIIGGGGG!"

Thistle exclaimed through the forest yelling loudly. Flying through. He was worried, scared, and fearing that his sister was captured like his brother was held captive like the trolls.

He flew faster finding them.

He was hoping he could find his siblings soon before it's too late.

Suddenly a purple troll with ombré hair and yellow dress looking through the night to see a blur fast the moonlight shining above her.

She took out her binoculars and spotted Thistle who is flying around searching and going faster.

She then smirked evilly to see it.

"Well, brother we found that demon troll that Princess Poppy and her brother Prince Clover were finding out. For you brother, now the prince shall be mine..." She said smirking evilly. Removing her binoculars. "Well, find out where the demon trolls and whip their existences." The purple female trolls said smirking a bit.

* * *

Poppy looked around in the kingdom why Branch disappeared and being captured by another demon troll who was that demon troll took him and why?

 _"How would I fall for that demon troll?...After he was very...Very...Come on Poppy! Snap out of it! Got go_ _after him!"_ She thought not going to resist it but she can't.

She was determined to find Branch as she began putting on her her cloak sneaking out looking for ranch who was the one who took him. She ran in night to find him.

She looked at looked for him.

Meanwhile Peppy was making himself hot tea ready for bed, all of the sudden he then heard a knock on the door.

He answered to see a hooded cloak troll with purple skin, orange nose with yellow pants who knocked the door.

"Hello traveler? Who are you?" Peppy asked concerned.

"Your majesty as the trolls I'm sir Creek, I want the princess in hand in marriage." He said smirk slightly really wanted to marry Princess Poppy. And rule the kingdom by wiping out the demon troll from existence.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yep Creek was here and his sister wanted to get the demon trolls and trying to marry Prince Clover and Princess Poppy and rule the rainbow kingdom. Sorry about the grammer. Here it is thank you for reading**


End file.
